Technical computing environments are known that present a user, such as a scientist or engineer, with an environment that enables efficient analysis and generation of technical applications. In the MATLAB® technical computing environment, for example, users may perform advanced analyses, visualize data, and develop algorithms. Ideally, a technical computing environment will enable a technical researcher or designer to efficiently and quickly perform tasks such as research and product development.
Existing technical computing environments may be implemented as or run in conjunction with a graphically-based environment. For example, in one existing graphically-based technical computing environment, models may be built by connecting graphical blocks, where each block may represent an object associated with functionality and/or data. Blocks may be hierarchical in the sense that each block itself may be implemented as one or more blocks. A user may, for instance, view the model at a high level, then select blocks to drill down into the model to see increasing levels of model detail.
When using graphical modeling tools, it may be desirable to view the state of or monitor particular intermediate points in the model without affecting the operation of the model for the purpose of verification and debugging. For example, it may be desirable to monitor the model for possible error or fault conditions. Existing modeling environments include specialized primitive elements that can be inserted into the model to indicate errors or other exceptional conditions in the model. These specialized verification elements are designed to not influence or affect the operation of the underlying model.